Chacun sa légende
by SaphirActar
Summary: Une série de 51 petits textes sur les pokémons légendaires, d'Artikodin à Zygarde, selon une liste de thème. Publication deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi ou dimanche, voir d'autres jours s'il y a des occasion spéciales ou que l'auteur a envie. (51/51)
1. Air - Dialga

**Thème : Air - Pkémon : Dialga**

Le temps passe et ne s'arrête jamais. Peu importe nos desseins, nos projets, il ne s'arrête pas et continue sa course perpétuelle. Du moins parce qu'il le veut bien. Lui, le maître du temps, lui dont le seul nom aurait fait trembler toute la région de Shinnoh. L'être temporel coincé dans une autre dimension il y a fort longtemps. Dialga.

« Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps. »

Qui ne s'est pas dit cela au moins une fois ? Mais c'est hélas une chimère après laquelle on peut courir autant qu'on veut, jamais elle ne se réalisera. Absolument jamais. Le maître du temps lui pourrait le faire. Parfois, en regardant avec ses pouvoirs ce qui se passe sur Terre, il aimerait remonter le temps, voir ce que cela changerait.

Mais la loi le lui interdit et de toute façon, il faudrait se rendre sur terre pour le faire. En attendant, Arceus l'a contraint simplement à vérifier que le cours du temps s'écoule toujours de manière continue. Un travail ennuyant et long pour lequel il est hélas né. Son destin a toujours été tracé, comme un chemin sur, aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Mais voilà, depuis des siècles, il le sentait, une brèche se creusait. Reliant sa triste dimension au monde pokémon. Petit à petit, il avait attendu et voilà qu'elle était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'il s'y glisse et assez petite pour échapper aux créateurs de l'univers. C'est ainsi qu'au moment où la team galaxy commençait son ascension, Dialga s'introduisit sur Terre.

Et pour la première fois depuis les temps immémoriaux, une bourrasque de vent lui balaya le visage. De l'air pur. Cela faisait longtemps…


	2. Amis - Zekrom

**Thème : Amis - Pokémon : Zekrom**

« Tu veux encore rester avec moi ? »

La voix du jeune homme était faible et un peu désespéré. Zekrom le fixa de toute sa hauteur, essayant de comprendre la question. Avec lui, le dragon avait passé beaucoup de temps et même combattu Guethis, sauvant la région d'Unys de la team plasma. Et voilà que N lui proposait à présent de rester avec lui, pour toujours. Le géant essaya de comprendre la question.

« Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir, ajouta le garçon. Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup demandé et tu m'as bien assez aidé à sauver les humains. J'ai un peu mieux compris certaines choses grâces à toi et je t'en remercie, toi qui m'as aidé à poursuivre mon idéal. Mais je veux surtout que tu sois libre, tu comprends ? Alors, tu peux partir si tu veux, le ciel est à toi. »

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Le dragon secoua la tête et poussa un grondement dépité. Les humains n'étaient décidément pas des flèches. Pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment un humain, du moins était-il plus intelligent et ouvert au monde que ceux de son espèce mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas compris quelque chose de simple. Le légendaire décida alors de lui parler directement, de mettre les choses au clair.

« - N Harmonia, gronda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Zekrom, murmura le garçon.

\- Les humains sont-ils tous aussi aveugles que toi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, dragon de l'idéal ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te quitter ?

\- A dire vrai, oui. Cela me paraissait logique.

\- Sors cette logique de ta tête, N. N'as-tu pas compris ? Nous sommes amis et liés. Même un légendaire peut se lier d'amitié avec un humain. Je resterais avec toi pour toujours, cela n'a jamais été envisagé de ma part de te quitter. Je t'aime bien. »

Le visage du jeune homme afficha alors un sourire radieux et le dragon en aurait presque sourit aussi. Décidément, les humains, il ne leur faut pas grand-chose.


	3. Amoureux - Reshiram

**Thème : Amoureux - Pokémon : Reshiram**

« Sois réaliste un peu ! »

Cette remarque faisait bien rire le dragon blanc. Que quelqu'un lui demande d'être réaliste, voilà quelque chose de bien curieux alors qu'il était lui-même le pokémon de la réalité. Pourtant, les mots de Zekrom n'étaient pas dénués de sens et malgré leur rivalité, ils avaient pris la peine de les écouter. Et même d'y réfléchir un peu. Tout cela à cause de ce doute apparut en lui.

C'était de sa faute à elle après tout. Reshiram s'en souvenait très bien, de leur rencontre. Il n'était que sous sa forme de galet blanc à ce moment là et elle l'avait ramassé dans la tour dragospire, sans trop y faire attention. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement lui, en observant celle qui était probablement une élue. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

C'était une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brun attachée en queue de cheval, au sourire communicatif et pleine d'énergie. C'était de toute évidence une dresseuse pokémon, qui rêvait de vaincre la ligue comme tant d'autres et traitait son équipe avec respect. Elle ignorait que cette pierre blanche avec quelque chose de spécial mais lui savait qu'elle l'était, elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la jeune femme de magique, quelque chose qui lui avait plu. Dans son regard brûlait une flamme qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre. Elle lui avait fait forte impression et même son nom lui était agréable : Blanche. Reshiram avait de l'admiration pour elle et même plus, au point de regretter de ne pas être un humain.

« Reviens sur terre, mon frère. »

Le dragon soupira et tenta de se changer les idées. Son confrère électrique avait raison après tout. C'était une chimère impossible qu'il poursuivait, un idéal qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité qu'il devait défendre. Quand même, Arceus aurait put les prévenir que les pokémons légendaires pouvaient aussi tomber amoureux.


	4. Automne - Jirachi

**Thème : Automne - Pokémon : Jirachi**

Dans les bois de Cimetronelle, en automne, les arbres se coloraient d'un marron agréable au regard. C'était un des passe-temps favoris des enfants que de jouer avec les feuilles quand elles se détachaient des hauts arbres. Les entendre craquer sous ses pieds, un petit plaisir de la vie. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à en profiter et il n'était pas rare de voir leurs propres pokémons se joindre à eux, batifolant avec gaité dans la forêt.

Mais ce divertissement n'était pas réservé pour autant aux pokémons et aux humains. Il arrivait même que les pokémons légendaires participent à leur tour mais avec plus d'intimité néanmoins. Et Jirachi était le premier sur la liste. Ce petit pokémon discret parvenait sans mal à se faufiler à l'insu de tous dans les sous-bois et jouait aussi, voletant entre les feuilles tombantes, profitant de leur doux coloris qui offrait un régal aux yeux.

Les autres légendaires ne voyaient pas forcément cet amusement d'un bon œil et si Latias lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait, Latios ne manquait pas de rappeler à l'ordre Jirachi. Une légende devait savoir tenir son rang auprès des humains et des pokémons, sinon comment devenir crédible après ? Mais Latios oubliait bien vite le petit être pour reprendre ses courses au dessus d'Hoenn et Jirachi retournait toujours dans le bois.

Après avoir passé sa vie à exaucer des vœux cupides, égoïstes, il avait envie de change d'air. Pour cela, l'innocence était ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Peut être un jour irait-il jouer avec les enfants ? Tant que ceux-ci ne réclamaient pas de vœux bien sur…


	5. Blanc - Genesect

**Thème : Blanc - Pokémon : Genesect**

Le scientifique respira lentement. Est-ce que toute l'expérience avait fonctionné ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il regarda encoe derrière la vitre mais rien ne bougeait. Pourtant, il avait fait exactement tout ce qui était demandé. Jamais l'homme n'avait voulu être à la tête de ce projet. Certes il avait du talent, il le reconnaissait mais jamais il n'aurait voulu s'en servir ainsi. Il était scientifique parce qu'il voulait du progrès, pas pour créer des monstres.

Les explications du livre étaient claires et terrifiantes, provenant d'un chercheur de Kanto. Le jeune homme n'avait eut aucun mal à les suivre à la lettre, tremblant devant leur logique. Est-ce que celui qui avait écrit cela ressentait la même chose que lui ? Une vaste question sans réponse. Autour de lui, les gens attendaient, impatients. Il pria pour que cela ait marché. S'il n'avait pas réussi, on le lui ferait payer cher, jeune ou pas car son employeur ne supportait pas l'échec. La team plasma était du genre à ne pas s'encombrer de bon à rien.

Mais dans ce laboratoire perdu près de la route 18 d'Unys, le miracle eut lieu. Le scientifique aura plutôt appelé cela un cauchemar mais chacun ses goûts. Derrière la vitre, une silhouette violette se profilait et deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent alors. Autour, les autres personnes applaudirent et félicitèrent le scientifique. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il venait de créer. Avait-il réellement donné naissance à cela ?

« Bien joué ! C'est le deuxième pokémon créé par l'être humain, tu devrais être fier ! lança quelqu'un. Maître Guethis a décidé de la baptiser Genesect. »

Le nom lui allait bien, le jeune homme n'avait rien à dire. Il resta à fixer cette chose. Finalement, sa création n'avait rien de forcément mauvais au départ. Ce n'était qu'une page blanche. Une page blanche sur laquelle la team plasma allait graver l'horreur du combat et de la guerre. Une larme tomba de ses yeux discrètes et personne ne la vit. Sauf peut être Genesect.


	6. Cassé - Registeel

**Thème : cassé - Pokémon : Registeel**

Un jour comme un autre se leva. On devrait se méfier des jours ordinaires, c'est toujours par eux que commence les grandes aventures ou les tristes évènements. Toujours. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde, pokémon comme humain. Les légendaires aussi voient arriver dans leur vie des phénomènes imprévus, parfois l'impossible devient possible.

C'est ce qui arriva un jour au grand Registeel, le golem de fer, ayant traîné les continents autrefois avec ses frères. Malgré cette force qu'il détenait, il demeurait sans bouger dans un sommeil profond dont rien ne semblait pouvoir le déranger. Il y avait bien une conscience, quelque part au fond de lui mais plus que spirituel, c'était un esprit corporel. Le colosse avait seulement connaissance de son corps d'acier, de ce qui lui arrivait. Et encore, c'est quand il n'était pas trop profondément endormi par la noirceur de la grotte qui l'hébergeait.

Mais un jour où sa conscience corporelle était en éveille, il remarqua quelque chose. Une fissure. Une toute petite fissure. Un bout de sa carapace, aussi infime soit-il, un bout de son être, partit. Lui, l'incassable, quelqu'un l'avait brisé. Ne connaissant pas les sentiments, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la rage qui l'envahissait mais certainement une humeur semblable.

Gare à celui qui venait de le délester d'un bout de son corps, il devrait s'attendre à subir la fureur de Registeel si d'aventure il revenait. Et le golem comptait bien découvrir l'identité de son agresseur, dusse la chose prendre un siècle. Il trouverait.


	7. Choix - Raikou

**Thème : Choix - Pokémon : Raikou**

« Tu es sur de ne jamais le regretter ? Vraiment sur ? »

La voix de l'homme résonnait encore dans sa tête mais le pokémon était bien sur de son choix. Le chien légendaire de la foudre ne comptait pas changer d'avis. A quoi bon essayer encore ? Mais les humains s'entêtaient si bien que cela commençait à l'agacer.

Devoir déjà revenir à Rosalia lui était pénible, depuis l'incendie de la tour. L'édifice s'était pourtant toujours tenu haut et droit dans le ciel mais à présent, ce n'était plus qu'une ruine, abattue par la foudre. Lui, le maître de l'orage n'avait strictement rien pu faire et c'était la honte qui l'envahissait quand il revoyait le monument calciné. Et les hommes qui l'attendaient à son pied, que lui voulaient-ils donc, ces êtres imprévisibles ?

Les humains s'étaient faits mielleux, lui proposant de s'installer dans une nouvelle tour qu'ils rebâtiraient prochainement. Ils lui proposèrent même de le vénérer, de même que le foudre qu'il contrôlait et de lui offrir une vie de luxe pour un pokémon, dut-il être un légendaire. Une proposition bien alléchante en somme, que peu refuseraient.

Mais il refusa fermement. Malgré les avantages qu'on lui proposait, il savait très bien ce qu'il perdrait. Car oui, il y avait à perdre contre tout ce luxe. Sa liberté. Ses gens ne voulaient qu'un légendaire afin de pouvoir s'en gausser devant d'autres villes, uniquement pour leur bénéfice personnel et ils finiraient surement par réduire le en esclavage comme n'importe quel autre pokémon. Alors non, Raikou préférait vivre simplement mais libre de courir où bon lui semblait. Jamais il ne reviendrait sur ce choix, jamais.


	8. Ciel - Mew

Thème : ciel - Pokémon : Mew

Bleu était le firmament ce jour là et aucun nuage moutonneux ne venait entraver sa pureté au dessus de cette jungle chaude. Pourtant, une petite tâche noire se mouvait avec rapidité dans le ciel, glissant au dessus des arbres avec aisance. Ce n'était pas un oiseau et son vol relevait du miracle. Sa fine queue s'agitait, permettant à la créature de se manœuvrer tandis qu'elle flottait, comme maintenu par une force supérieure. Comme par magie.

Mew était seul, usant de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques afin de contempler son monde vu de tout là haut. Parfois, il prenait de l'altitude, parfois redescendait toucher le sommet des arbres aux feuilles couvertes d'humidité. Ce que le pokémon appréciait également, c'était frôler la surface de l'eau du grand fleuve, traversant la forêt. Des magicarpes venaient habituellement le saluer, remontant à la surface spécialement pour lui tandis que des roucoups daignaient parfois l'accompagner dans les airs. Mais les oiseaux s'envolaient tous vers d'autres contrées moins hostiles et les poissons descendaient vers l'aval, toujours plus vers la mer.

Mew n'était pas seul néanmoins. De nombreux autres congénères prenaient le même plaisir de sillonner les cieux à ses côtés, de s'amuser avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Un vrai coin de paradis pour cette espèce hors du commun. Seulement, sans raison apparente, la population de ces créatures de légende diminuait, au fur et à mesure que la forêt se vidait inexorablement de ses occupants. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, Mew se retrouva seul, infiniment seul, s'élançant dans le ciel. Libre mais solitaire.


	9. Coéquipier - Darkraï

**Thème : Coéquipier - Pokémon : Darkraï**

« J'étais seul, perdu dans mon cauchemar. Mais subitement, une ombre est apparue et elle a chassé les ténèbres pour faire apparaître la lumière. Cette ombre m'a guéri, mais j'ignore ce que c'est. Vous avez une idée docteur ? »

Ce patient était loin d'être le premier à lui annoncer une telle chose. Le médecin de Joliberges ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De nombreuses personnes étaient atteintes de cauchemars, ne parvenant plus à se réveiller, dormant d'un sommeil agité et subitement, elles se réveillaient pour certaines, sûres d'avoir été sauvé par une ombre noire. Mais pourquoi le pokémon des cauchemars aurait-il choisit de les délivrer ? Voilà une question sans réponse.

Le seul qui détenait le secret, c'est cette ombre. Le dieu des cauchemars. Mais pourquoi sauverait-il les gens s'ils les mettaient dans des rêves néfastes ? Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas responsable à la base. Quelqu'un d'autre, légendaire ou humain, semblai s'amuser à singer ses pouvoirs depuis quelques temps et cela embêtait le ténébreux. Comment osait-on l'imiter et voler son devoir, de rappeler certaines choses par le biais de rêves sombres ?

Alors, ils aidaient les pauvres victimes, se faisant leur ami le temps d'un rêve et les ramenant à la lumière des rêves de Crescelia. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le coupable en même temps. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de créer les mauvais songes et l'importun allait le payer chèrement, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, même s'il s'agissait d'un dieu plus puissant que lui.

Car Darkraï peut se faire le meilleur coéquipier des humains, pour peu que la cause soit juste. Mais cela peut le savent et encore moins l'admettent.


	10. Coeur - Regigigas

**Thème : Coeur - Pokémon : Regigigas**

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Les golems n'ont pas d'âme donc forcément pas de cœur ! Ni Registeel, ni Regice, ni Regirock n'en ont, alors l'autre ne doit pas échapper à la règle ! »

L'autre en question, c'était Regigigas, debout dans le temple de Frimapic, aussi immobile qu'un statue, tel un colosse antique abandonné là par le temps. Et il était contraint d'écouter les deux gardiens en vadrouille déballer tout un tas de balivernes à son sujet. Ils n'avaient pas tort néanmoins quand ils disaient qu'il n'avait pas d'âme ni d'esprit. Mais de là à dire que n'ayant pas une conscience comme eux, il n'avait pas de cœur, c'était un peu fort.

Car il en avait un cœur.

Un dur, solide, rempli de souvenirs des temps passés. Et il possédait une sorte de conscience, assez primaire certes mais elle était bien là. Les deux gardiens repartirent vite, ne supportant pas le froid des profondeurs de l'édifice, malgré leurs manteaux de fourrures. Lui demeurait, sans broncher. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais il se souvenait du fond de son cœur de pierre, des instants où avec ses trois disciples, il avait bâtit les continents pour que les humains puissent y vivre. Le moment où Arceus les avait cachés dans des temples, condamnés à ne pouvoir bouger que sous certaines conditions. De tout cela, oui, son cœur se rappelait encore.


	11. Coucher de soleil - Phione

**Thème : Coucher de soleil - Pokémon : Phione**

Les plages de Sinnoh ne sont pas des plus réputées dans le monde des pokémons mais pourtant, elles n'ont rien à envier aux autres. Particulièrement la toute jolie, au sud de Rivamar. Elle était très calme, malgré la grande ville située à proximité, l'endroit n'était jamais bondé. De nombreux dresseurs aimaient s'y balader et un célèbre pêcheur y avait élu son domicile. Un lieu enchanteur où les pijakos volaient par grandes bandes, émettant un joli son, semblable à un chant humain. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que ce lieu était principalement connu.

Venez-y donc un soir, au moment où le ciel devient orange, vers le coucher de soleil, un beau soir d'été. C'est là que le miracle se produit. Approchez un peu mais pas trop du rivage. Bien, à présent, cachez vous derrière une de ces grandes pierres et assurez vous qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'humains. Trop de gens empêcheraient le spectacle. Voilà vous êtes installés à peu près confortablement, la magie peut commencer !

Sortant de la mer, les voilà qui arrivent, ces êtres de l'océan. Une armée de Phiones, ces pokémons légendaires mais capable de se reproduire, un cas unique. Ils se réunissent très souvent sur cette plage et semblent chanter face à l'océan. Un sentiment étrange étreint alors votre cœur, comme s'ils vous invitaient à les rejoindre. La douceur du sourire qui s'affiche sur leur visage vous surprend et vous souriez comme eux. Ces pokémons sont faiseurs de miracles en transmettant leur joie de vivre aux autres personnes.

Voilà, vous venez d'assistez à un des plus beaux couchers de soleil de votre vie. Croyez moi, vous n'oublierez jamais la plage du rassemblement des phiones. Et s'ils vous ont vu, eux non plus ne vous oublieront pas, soyez en certain.


	12. Début - Meloetta

**Thème : Début - Pokémon : Meloetta**

C'était au début des temps, la terre s'en souvient encore. Les pokémons légendaires venaient tout juste d'être créés par Arceus le grand et découvraient la terre, petit à petit. C'était une époque calme, la genèse. A l'époque, les hommes n'avaient encore rien construit, le monde n'était qu'une nature vierge éblouissante. Les montagnes s'élevaient, hautes et fières, les mers paraissaient si vastes, sans fin et le ciel était bleu comme jamais. Si le paradis existait, il était probablement ici.

Les pokémons légendaires visitèrent l'endroit alors vide et se demandèrent comment le rendre plus vivant. Chacun s'attela à sa tâche, selon ce que le grand Arceus leur avait confié. Ils bâtirent d'autres montagnes, creusèrent l'océan, firent pousser la végétation et répartirent les différents climats un peu partout sur la terre. Le dieu tout puissant observa un moment puis satisfait s'en retourna à son sommeil millénaire, dans un lieu connu de lui seul.

Les autres poursuivirent leur travail avec ardeur mais vint un moment où ils commencèrent à fatiguer. De plus, tout leur semblait si vide. Alors, ils décidèrent de créer d'autres êtres vivants. Ils modelèrent chacun les formes qu'ils souhaitaient, s'inspirant d'eux même ou des choses environnantes. Seulement, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient leurs créations restèrent sans vie. Et pas question de rappeler Arceus pour lui demander son aide.

Une voix s'éleva alors, un chant à nul autre pareil qui combla le silence. Les légendaires l'écoutèrent et le trouvèrent sublimes. En même temps que le chant résonnait, leurs créations prenaient vie sous leurs yeux ébahis et s'en allaient peupler le vaste monde. Alors apparue au milieu des dieux la faiseuse de miracle à la voix pure.

Tel était le pouvoir de Meloetta : son chant était capable de donner la vie et d'emplir de joie le cœur de tout être créé par Arceus. Ainsi commença la vie des pokémons et plus tard des humains dans le monde. Oui, c'était bien le début.


	13. Eau - Heatran

**Thème : Eau - Pokémon : Heatran**

Humide.

Telle fut la première pensée d'Heatran, seigneur des volcans en se réveillant ce matin là, d'un long sommeil de plusieurs jours dans le magma. Mais on l'appelait plutôt gardien du mont Abrupt, Entei étant le seul s'occupant des autres volcans tandis que celui là ne quittait jamais le sien, ou rarement du moins. Il en avait décidé ainsi et son caractère têtu ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, sauf du moins si son humeur se modifiait ou un quelconque argument jouait en la faveur d'une telle modification.

Humide.

Pourtant rien n'allait. Un volcan, ce n'est pas humide. C'est tout sauf humide ! Alors que venait faire cette goutte d'eau au dessus de son œil ? Il fixa le plafond d'un air mauvais et une autre goutte toucha son nez. Ainsi donc, il existait une nappe d'eau ayant résisté à la chaleur, surement grâce à un entourage de roche isolant mais possédant néanmoins une fuite.

Ou alors, de l'eau s'était infiltrée, peut être à cause d'une pluie torrentielle. Une blague d'un autre légendaire, il n'y croyait pas du tout. On ne blague jamais avec le pokémon de lave. Absolument jamais. Et personne n'avait essayé depuis fort longtemps. Contrarié, il se glissa hors de sa grotte, afin d'aller voir la source du problème.

Et il comprit.

Un dresseur l'attendait devant son antre, prêt au combat. Ainsi donc, c'était un piège. Mais le garçon ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait réveillé ou alors était vraiment inconscient. Car quand on cherche Heatran, on le trouve.

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Après mes examens, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus souvent, comme j'ai pas mal d'avance pour tous les petits textes !**


	14. Eclair - Regirock

**Thème : Eclair - Pokémon : Régirock**

La foudre s'abattit encore une fois sur lui, produisant un éclair bleu. Des milliers, peut être des millions de volts venaient de rencontrer le pokémon légendaire. Mais malgré ce déchainement, il resta droit, immobile.

Solide comme un roc.

Après tout, il était le pokémon roche qui avec d'autres confrères avaient disait-on traîné les continents et aidé à la création de la terre. Mais depuis ce jour où son créateur l'avait utilisé pour son propre intérêt, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il lui fallait la volonté de quelqu'un pour se mouvoir, il n'était qu'une création imparfaite de l'être suprême. Un objet vivant mais sans âme, vide à l'intérieur. Sans aucun but.

Voilà pourquoi il restait là, quelque soit le temps. Ses frères avaient peut être trouvé une volonté pour bouger mais il s'en moquait. Rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il n'était qu'un amas de pierre, résistant à l'éclair, au sommet d'une colline difficile d'accès et il se tenait toujours là quand un autre éclair retomba à nouveau avec fracas.

Solide comme le roc.

Personne ne lui cherchait jamais de problème, personne ne recherchait jamais ce légendaire et pourtant, il aurait été facile de le trouver, de la capturer. Il n'aurait même pas résisté. Mais une vieille légende survivait encore. Celle que ce pokémon pouvait voler l'âme des gens si jamais on avait le malheur de le toucher. Réalité ou mensonge, ça….


	15. Elle - Suicune

**Thème : Elle - Pokémon : Suicune**

**Je ne serais pas là ce weekend, donc je publie un peu en avance ! Et comme j'ai fini mes examens, à partir de mardi ou mercredi prochain, vous aurez surement un petit texte par semaine, pendant une période indéterminée !**

Le vent du Nord souffle toujours avec autant de puissance sur le lac Colère à Johto et les habitants alentours s'y étaient habitués. Mais malgré la fréquence du phénomène, de nombreuses légendes couraient encore à son sujet. En effet, les habitants d'Acajou aimaient perpétués une coutume ancestrale qui voulait qu'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure chevauche le vent du Nord et ne puisse être aperçu que par des cœurs purs. Peu y croyaient mais beaucoup se plaisaient à la raconter et certains essayaient même de la vérifier.

Ainsi un jour de tempête, un jeune garçon décida de se rendre au lac à l'insu de ses parents afin de percer ce mystère. Malgré la forte pluie et la boue, il progressa depuis son village jusqu'à l'étendu d'eau, bien agité non seulement par le vent mais également par les magicarpes voir peut être les léviators qui hantaient l'endroit. L'enfant plissa les yeux et regarda chaque nuage avec attention, comme si une personne pouvait en sortir à tout instant. Subitement, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres l'obligea à se cacher les yeux. Lorsqu'il pu enfin les rouvrir, il fixa à nouveau le lac et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

Elle marchait sur l'eau et portait bien une longue chevelure mauve mais ce n'était pas un humain. Le garçon l'avait déjà vu dans un livre : c'était le pokémon légendaire Suicune. Il en resta bouche bée tandis que la créature le fixait de ses grands yeux cristallins. Jamais l'enfant n'avait rien vu de si beau. Mais à peine se résolut-il à faire un pas en avant que la légendaire disparut subitement. La pluie cesse du même coup et le garçon put rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, peut être que Suicune avait été une femme un jour…


	16. Enfant - Manaphy

**Thème : Enfant - Pokémon : Manaphy**

**Mes examens sont passés, je vais donc essayer de publier un peu plus souvent !**

L'enfant pleurait et il ne supportait pas cela. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un petit humain qui pleure. C'est un son qui vous retourne l'âme, qui vous fait vous sentir mal. Même un pokémon légendaire pouvait se trouver mal en entendant un enfant. Mais Manaphy ne pouvait rien y faire.

Manaphy, le petit pokémon qui se ballade dans les courants et surveille la pureté de l'eau, c'est bien de lui dont nous parlons. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec les enfants humains sur les plages, c'était un des rares pokémons divins qui s'adonnaient à ce passe-temps. Cela lui valait le mépris de ses pairs mais il s'en moquait bien. Cela faisait tellement du bien de se ressourcer au contact des humains, des créatures loin d'être aussi stupide que le prétendaient des hauts légendaires. Seulement, cela attirait son lot de difficultés, comme tout.

Le pokémon aqueux avait joué tout l'après-midi durant avec un petit garçon, un rouquin que les autres semblaient mettre à l'écart. Le pokémon n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un tout seul et s'était amusé avec lui, attisant l'envie chez les autres, en même temps qu'une sympathie nouvelle pour le garçon. Voir rire un enfant, il n'y avait rien de tel. Seulement, comme dans toute rencontre venait le temps des adieux.

« Ne pars pas ! » suppliait le garçon.

Le pokémon aurait bien voulu rester mais il n'avait pas le choix. Devant ce spectacle déchirant, Manaphy se glissa dans l'eau et disparut rapidement vers les profondeurs, avant que quiconque ait le temps de le rattraper. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. L'océan était son domaine après tout, bien mieux que la terre ferme. Mais parfois, cet océan lui semblait tout de même bien trop vide de rire d'enfant. Bien trop.


	17. Ennemi - Kyurem

**Thème : Ennemi - Pokémon : Kyurem**

**Texte dédicacé à ma bêta-lectrice (présence de ses personnages)**

Les habitants d'Entrelasque le savaient bien, la nuit, il fallait garder portes et fenêtres fermées à double tour, sinon le fantôme blanc viendrait et les emporterait. Tout le monde connaissait la légende et personne n'était allé vérifier. Oui, les gens d'ici n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de courage mais au moins, cela donnait une excuse pour ne pas se coucher tard pour les enfants. Sauf que tout le monde n'était pas aussi crédule.

« - Crystal, on ne devrait pas, murmura un garçon, ayant tout juste atteint l'adolescence.

\- Allez Shin ! Il faut qu'on sache ! répondit une demoiselle du même âge.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre un monstre, trembla-t-il.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas me battre. Simplement voir. Et savoir. Comment croire à l'existence d'une chose que personne n'a jamais vue ?

\- Je pense que si ça existe, il vaut mieux ne pas le voir.

\- Reste dans l'ignorance alors, moi j'y vais ! gronda-t-elle en sautant par la fenêtre.

\- Ah non… Attend ! » s'exclama-t-il en allant à sa suite.

Elle avait encore gagné, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser se mettre en danger seule. Les deux adolescents se faufilèrent dans les rues désertes, éclairées par la faible lueur des lampadaires et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée ouest de la ville. Au déhors, la route était sombre et on entendait simplement les bruits des pokémons sauvages.

« - Crystal, allons-nous en ! supplia le jeune homme.

\- Nous restons jusqu'à ce que… »

Dans le noir, une ombre surgit alors de la pénombre et figea les deux humains sur place. Ils ne pouvaient absolument plus bouger et la terreur s'empara d'eux. Ce qui se tenait devant eux ressemblait aux dragons des contes de grand-mère mais en bien plus terrifiant. Des yeux jaunes sans pupilles et un souffle de glace, voilà qui rendait le tableau encore plus terrifiant. Bientôt, l'air parut se glacer autour des enfants.

« Fuyez ! » hurlait une voix dans leur tête.

Crystal attrapa Shin par la main et fila en direction de leur maison. Jamais ils ne retournèrent aussi vite dans leur chambre et ne fermèrent plus vite la fenêtre. Heureusement, ils n'entendirent aucun bruit dehors ni aucun signe de poursuite, ce qui les rassura. Même la téméraire adolescente avait vraiment eut peur cette fois.

« C'est donc lui qui nous empêche de sortir le soir » murmura-t-elle.

Et pour elle, le légendaire Kyurem se mua en un terrifiant ennemi, qu'il fallait vaincre.


	18. Esprit - Palkia

**Thème : Esprit - Pokémon : Palkia**

L'espace est composé de plusieurs dimensions et bien fou serait quiconque prétendrait le contraire. N'est ce pas après tout ce que dit la légende de la genèse du monde, jamais remise en cause ? Et loin de la terre, dans l'espace lointain, d'autres créatures de mythes hantent ces espaces obscures. L'un d'entre elles est maître de l'espace et on la surnomme Palkia.

Célébré à Vestigion depuis des temps antiques, ce pokémon avait accepté pour le bien être de tous de s'exiler, loin de toute vie pour surveiller les dimensions mais surtout se tenir à l'écart de son rival éternel, le puissant Dialga du temps. Un des rares dont la vue l'insupportait au plus haut point. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait accepté la mission d'Arceus.

Mais dans son esprit se formaient depuis peu de sombres idées, d'obscures pensés, toutes convergeant vers un retour hypothétique auprès des humains et des pokémons. D'autres légendaires pouvaient bien les côtoyer, pourquoi pas lui. Et voilà des siècles qu'en son âme, ce dessein se précisait de plus en plus clairement.

Ors, voilà qu'un jour, il ressentit une terrible chose. Dialga était sur Terre, l'écoulement du temps s'était modifié, d'une demi millième de seconde, mais tout de même. Son ennemi osait donc retourner sur leur terre originelle et lui en était privé ? Voilà quelque chose d'insupportable pour le roi des dimensions, d'intolérable.

C'est ainsi que Palkia officia son grand retour sur Terre et que commença une rude bataille avec Dialga. Seule la vengeance guidait son esprit.


	19. Eté - Deoxys

**Thème : Été - Pokémon : Deoxys**

Il faisait presque toujours chaud dans la région d'Hoenn, grâce à son climat généreux et son activité volcanique intense de même que la présence d'un désert. Alors imaginez un peu comment c'était en été, où les choses étaient encore pires. Tout le monde se réfugiait chez soit, en compagnie d'un pokémon eau ou glace. Seuls les pokémons feux pouvaient braver la chaleur torride, du moins selon les humains. Et ils se trompaient.

Dans le désert, tel un mirage, il marchait seul. Ou plutôt flottait, difficile de savoir. Toujours était-il que tous les autres pokémons s'écartaient sur son chemin. Une légende, il l'était sans conteste, mais pouvait-on seulement le qualifier de pokémon légendaire ? Et même tout simplement de pokémon ? Lui, le virus venu des confins intergalactiques sous la domination d'Arceus. Lui, l'être apparu par un beau hasard sur la Terre. Lui, Deoxys.

La chaleur, il ne la supportait pas trop mal. Les conditions avaient été autrement plus dures sur la météorite qui l'avait conduit ici. Tellement plus dures. Alors un désert pour lui, un parcours de santé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il devait le trouver. Coûte que coûte.

C'est alors que se dressa devant lui une vieille tour, prête à s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Un édifice vieux comme le monde mais toujours droit. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit et Deoxys en conclut que c'était peut être ce qu'il cherchait. Des traces de civilisation antique. Des traces du passé. Des traces d'extraterrestre, comme lui.


	20. Etoile - Giratina

**Thème : Etoile - Pokémon : Giratina**

Seul. Encore et toujours seul, dans ce monde sans loi, sans contrainte où tout allait de travers.

C'était son monde à lui, un lieu où jamais personne ne venait. Les humains l'appelaient parfois cimetière dimensionnel et ils n'avaient pas tort. Ici, il n'y avait rien. C'était juste un lieu permettant de maintenir l'équilibre du monde, en étant parfaitement instable, sans règles fixes. Et forcément, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'endroit. Alors forcément Arceus avait pensé à lui, lors de son bannissement. C'était une trop bonne occasion pour en être débarrassé. Et c'est ainsi que Giratina se retrouva gardien du monde parallèle.

Il rêvait de pouvoir en sortir un jour, de goûter au soleil, à l'herbe fraiche sous les pieds, contrairement à ce lieu sombre de pierres. Parfois, il cherchait quelqu'un, par espoir. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne. Et aucune porte de sortie. Une véritable prison, voilà ce que c'était. Le temps s'y faisait de plus en plus long et le pokémon croyait devenir fou.

Et les choses continuaient ainsi, immuables, comme si rien ne devait jamais changer. C'est alors que le miracle se produisit.

Le ténébreux légendaire errait seul quand quelque chose changea dans son univers. Une lumière apparue, sortit du néant. Une lumière ! Il n'en avait revu d'aussi vive depuis son bannissement et cela lui rappelait grandement les étoiles d'autrefois. Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, il s'approcha de ce qu'il considérait comme une étoile surgit de nulle part et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Où menait cette étoile il n'en savait rien, mais il décida de la suivre.

Et c'est ainsi que le banni revint dans notre monde….


	21. Etranger - Arceus

Le monde a changé. Les pokémons ont grandi, voir évoluer, des nouvelles espèces sont apparus et à présent, les humains dominent le monde. C'est peut être cela le plus grand changement. La verdure a laissé la place aux habitations, aux champs, aux villes immenses. Les laboratoires d'observation ont également germé un peu partout. La nature l'a accepté mais son visage n'est plus du tout le même.

Arceus observait de phénomène du plus haut des cieux. Selon les humains, le pokémon créateur dormait d'un sommeil éternel, mais il lui arrivait en réalité de se réveiller et de venir voir le terre, ce qu'il s'y passait et comment les événements s'enchaînaient.

Personne ne connaissait les agissements du maître de l'univers, pas même les autres légendaires. Ces derniers étaient globalement devenus hostiles aux humains, ce qui désolait le dieu suprême. Il aurait souhaité un monde plus harmonieux, avec moins de guerre. Mais c'était de son entière faute. Il lui aurait fallu guider sa création pour qu'elle prenne le chemin voulu. Désormais, il s'était promis de ne jamais intervenir. Sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels, mais il espérait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il valait mieux qu'il ne descende pas dans son monde.

Pourtant, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait si jamais il revenait parmi les siens. Il n'était plus qu'un inconnu que personne ne vénérait, un étranger à ce monde qu'il avait créé. Et même ce grand être qui avait façonné l'univers, la premier né de l'œuf originel, pouvait ressentir la tristesse. Un jour, peut être, il reviendrait parmi le peuple de la terre et leur montrerait à qui il devait tout. Un jour, probablement.


	22. Faire l'histoire - Démétéros

**Thème : Faire l'histoire - Pokémon : Démétéros**

Le grand autel d'abondance d'Unys était calme ce jour là. Quelques nuages passaient dans le ciel et une légère brise soufflait, c'était un temps extrêmement agréable pour quiconque voulait se promener dehors. C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait un jeune garçon et sa grand-mère, une honorable personne. Après une longue randonnée depuis la ville noire, ils étaient parvenus dans ce lieu reculé. Le plus jeune n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, du haut de ses dix ans et regarda l'endroit, impressionné. Cela ne fit rien à la vieille femme. Elle connaissait bien le lieu, cela faisait parti de sa vie depuis sa propre enfance. Depuis toujours en fait. Elle s'assit sur une grande pierre face à l'autel, son petit-fils se plaçant à ses côtés, pétillant de qestions.

« - Grand-mère, le pokémon Démétéros vient vraiment ici ?

\- Cela lui arrive. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, tu sais.

\- Tu l'as quand même vu ! Est-ce qu'il est pareil que dans les livres ?

\- Exactement pareil, les livres ne mentent pas. J'ai bien vu qu'il était assez fort pour dominer Boréas et Fulguris comme le veut la légende.

\- Il doit être ultra puissant ! s'émerveilla le gamin.

\- Mais il a quelque chose de doux. Je ne sais pas si c'est propre aux légendaires mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il y avait de la bonté en lui.

\- Peut être que s'il était méchant, il laisserait ses deux frères faire des bêtises ?

\- Ah, ça ! On ne va pas refaire l'histoire, mon petit ! »

La grand-mère fixa de nouveau la statue et se rappela du temps où elle était plus jeune. Elle rêvait comme tant de dresseurs de capturer ce légendaire, de rester graver dans la légende à ses côtés. Mais on n'attrape pas un dieu aussi facilement et elle savait maintenant que l'histoire ne la retiendrait pas parmi ses grands noms. Tant pis. La vieille femme se tourna vers le garçon. Aurait-il les mêmes rêves qu'elle ? Seul l'avenir le dirait.


	23. Famille - Victiny

**Thème : Famille - Pokémon : Victiny**

« Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous. »

L'homme maintenait la porte du phare fermée, la main dessus. C'était une porte en béton armé, dans le genre solide, on ne faisait pratiquement rien de mieux. Juste ce qui lui fallait : de la solidité. Derrière, il entendait des petits grattements et des petits gémissements qui lui firent mal au cœur. Dans le fond, l'homme n'avait qu'une envie : ouvrir la porte. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas, à aucun prix. Il avait prix sa décision, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

« - Vi, murmura une petite voix.

\- Non, Victiny, je ne peux pas.

\- Ty, pleurnicha-t-elle encore.

\- Je t'ai expliqué. Ici, tu seras en sécurité et personne ne t'embêtera. »

L'homme était vieux et riche. Il avait acheté le phare uniquement pour y enfermer le pokémon. Celui-ci était bien trop en danger dans le vaste monde. Victiny était le pokémon de la victoire et quiconque le touchait ne pouvait manquer de vaincre dans tous ses combats. Les gens s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir, prendre le contrôle de ce petit être et cela avait conduit à des tueries sanglantes. Alors, le vieil homme avait décidé de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Ayant réussi à gagner l'amitié du légendaire, il l'avait conduit dans une chambre sous le phare, à l'insu de tous et l'avait enfermé. Pour la nourriture et l'eau, il avait prévu un système également mais le pokémon feu ne pourrait pas s'échapper et comme personne se savait qu'il était ici, plus de combats.

« - Victiny ! pleura encore le légendaire, frappant contre la porte de sa prison.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Adieu, mon ami, » murmura le vieillard.

Le cœur lourd, il referma le cadenas de la porte. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait en miette mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il vérifia encore une fois la fermeture puis s'en alla sans se retourner, de peur de changer d'avis. La clef du cadenas demeurait dans sa main. Il la regarda un instant et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! » hurla-t-il au ciel.

Et il lança la clef dans la mer, afin de ne pouvoir changer d'avis. Mais lorsqu'il quitta l'île en bateau, il sentait qu'une part de lui-même restait du pokémon. Après tout, il avait vécut des années avec lui et au final, ce petit gars de feu était devenu comme un propre membre de sa famille. De quel endroit enferme-t-on les membres de sa famille ? Le vieil homme ne savait plus.


	24. Feu - Créfollet

**Thème : Feu - Pokémon : Créfollet**

Les cris des pokémons retentissaient dans la nuit tandis que s'embrasait les herbes autour du lac vérité. Le feu gagnait en ampleur rapidement. Tout cela à cause d'un campeur imprudent, ayant oublié de jeter de l'eau sur les braises de son feu de camp. Il y a vraiment des claques qui se perdent mais le mal était fait hélas.

Les flammes menaçaient toute la vie alentour, certaines créatures étaient prises au piège. Des bans d'étourmis s'envolaient en piaillant tandis que les keunotor quittaient leur galerie souterraine précipitamment. Un véritable carnage, surtout que la forêt ne disposait pas de pokémon eau et ceux du lac ne comptait pas aider.

« Crééé ! »

Le cri retentit dans la nuit comme un symbole d'espoir. Le légendaire venait au secours de ses amis, surgissant de sa caverne où il ne risquait pour courir au milieu des flammes, cherchant une solution. Lui, le pokémon des émotions, ressentait la détresse des autres mais comment étendre ce feu rapidement sans faire appel aux hommes ?

Ses pouvoirs psychiques se mirent alors en action. A l'aide de son don pour la télékinésie, il préleva une partie de l'eau du lac et l'abattit sur le brasier. L'effort était considérable et il dut le répéter mainte fois avant que l'incendie ne soit complètement éteint.

Créfollet y avait passé toute la nuit mais ainsi, les pokémons du lac avaient pu être sauvés. Au petit matin, il pu regagner la sécurité de sa grotte, et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	25. Foudre - Latias

**Thème : Foudre - Pokémon : Latias**

« Les pauvres, ils vont mourir ! » s'exclama un homme.

La pluie tombait drue, de même que l'orage et la rivière d'ordinaire si calme était agitée comme jamais. Tout était arrivé si vite, en à peine quelques heures. Mais au milieu des eaux déchainées, deux enfants avaient été pris au piège sur un petit îlot. Outre l'eau montante qui les menaçait, il y avait également de nombreux éclairs, tombant toujours plus prêt.

« - On doit les aider, on doit faire quelque chose ! s'écria leur père, fou de douleur.

\- On ne peut rien faire, mon pauvre ! Il faudrait un héros, » répliqua un autre à ses côtés.

Un héros. Mais quel héros pouvait-il bien espérer ? Pas un humain en tout cas. Peut être un pokémon mais alors obligatoirement un légendaire. Et dans le coin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de légendaire, juste un en réalité. Latias, le dragon psychique. Mais quant à réclamer son aide, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Les hommes n'avaient eut de cesse d'essayer de la capturer, sans jamais lui laisser de répits. Comment le pokémon pouvait-il encore vouloir faire quelque chose pour eux après cela ? Après avoir été harcelé de la sorte ? Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Le légendaire avait raison de leur en vouloir, son aide ne devait pas être espéré.

C'est alors que l'éclair s'abattit avec violence sur l'îlot tandis que le père criait au désespoir. Mais une fois la foudre passée, il n'y avait plus de trace des enfants. Chose des plus étranges. C'est alors que les hommes aperçurent les deux petits garçons près d'eux, dans les bras d'un immense pokémon qui venait de les sauver. Un pokémon plus rapide que la foudre. Latias.

En serrant sa progéniture dans ses bras, le père se perdit en remerciement, inutile du reste auprès du dragon, les yeux plein de larmes. Il avait exaucé ses prières et sauvé sa famille, lui au regard si droit et pur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi après ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Tout simplement parce que Latias oublie les erreurs et les pardonne. Tout simplement.


	26. Hiver - Créhelf

Thème : Hiver - Pokémon : Créheelf

Le lac savoir était constellé de flocon de neige quand Dan y arriva. Magnifique, comme à son habitude. Mais si le jeune garçon de Frimapic s'était rendu là, ce n'était pas pour s'émerveiller devant la beauté du paysage. Non, il avait des comptes à rendre. Mais à qui, il n'en savait trop rien. Surement au légendaire du lac, Créhelf. Il fallait bien que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un. Flèche n'avait pas pu tomber toute seule dans l'étendu d'eau, impossible.

« N'y va pas ! répétait encore sa mère, au désespoir. Créhelf efface la mémoire des gens en les regardant dans les yeux, c'est trop dangereux. Je suis désolée pour Flèche mais si tu veux, ton père t'achètera un autre pokémon, d'accord ? »

Peine perdu. C'était Flèche qu'il voulait et pas un autre. Flèche, son Etourmi qu'il avait réussit à faire évoluer en étourvol. Son ami de toujours avec qui il se sentait bien. Un camarade pour parcourir les bois, explorer, vivre des aventures. Et un jour, en rentrant de l'école, il avait vu son père avec un corps. L'oiseau était pour une raison inconnue tombée dans le lac savoir. Aucune trace de balle ni quoi que ce soit. Voir ce corps gelé, c'était le pire spectacle que Dan avait pu voir de toute sa vie. Et ses larmes ne s'étaient pas taries.

Alors il était parti auprès du lac voir Créhelf. Ce n'était peut être pas lui le coupable mais tant pis. Quelqu'un devait payer pour Flèche. A l'aide d'une petite embarcation, il se rendit sur l'îlot central et pénétra dans la grotte. Un lieu envahit de mystères. Et là se tenait la légende.

Le pokémon se retourna vers lui, les yeux clos semblaient le fixer quand même. Une étrange aura émanait de lui mais Dan s'interdit de flancher. Pas maintenant.

« Je suis venu venger Flèche ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Alors la créature ouvrit ses paupières et deux yeux brillants rencontrèrent ceux du garçon. Quelque chose se produisit dans sa tête. Il se sentit partir, tout devint noir, son corps ne le soutenait plus. La dernière chose qu'il vit, c'était une image de Flèche volant au dessus du lac savoir, le collier perdu de son dresseur deux jours plus tôt scintillant au fond des eaux et l'oiseau plonger pour le repêcher.

« Flèche… », fut tout ce qu'il put murmurer avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Et quand il se réveilla, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.


	27. Lassitude - Zygarde

**Thème : Lassitude - Pokémon : Zygarde**

Il en avait franchement assez. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille pendant quelques siècles sans venir sans cesse se quereller ? Non, vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. Du plus profond de sa grotte, il pestait en silence. Peu de gens connaissaient ou se souvenaient de son existence, ce qu'il trouvait très bien. Pourquoi Xerneas et Yveltal l'obligeaient-ils à intervenir, à ses révéler au grand jour, au risque de perdre sa tranquillité.

Zygarde vivait reculer de tous, non loin de Mozheim. Son rôle était de vérifier que la vie et la mort ne prenaient pas le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Au départ, le serpent avait pensé que les choses se passeraient bien, que les deux dieux étaient des êtres raisonnables. Oui, il avait toujours pensé que tout se passerait bien, sans problème et qu'il pourrait jouir de son petit confort personnel, tranquille, vivant exactement comme il le souhait. Seul et en paix.

Hélas, les guerres entre Xerneas et Zygarde avaient traversé les siècles. A chaque fois, Arceus l'avait chargé d'intervenir, de sauver le monde, les pokémons et les humains. Quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait-il pas le faire à sa place ? Ces deux-là ne pouvaient-ils pas se trouver un coin tranquille et y rester sans faire de grabuge, comme lui ? Apparemment non.

Donc, Zygarde devait aller régulièrement leur donner une petite correction à ses deux délinquants. Cela lui permettait de montrer sa puissance, mais il s'en serait franchement bien passé. A présent, les humains commençaient à construire des légendes autour de lui, à l'aimer voir l'aduler comme un grand sauveur mais surtout à le chercher. Il avait du se cacher dans des grottes encore plus lointaines quand les humains avaient commencé à chercher de son côté. Il se sentait vraiment lassé. Il faudrait qu'il demande au dieu suprême un autre poste. Quoi, il n'en savait rien mais le plus éloigné possible du monde. Cela devait bien existé. Pourquoi pas gardien d'Arceus ? Content de son idée, il se promit de la proposer à son maître un jour.


	28. Lui - Enteï

**Thème : Lui - Pokémon : Enteï**

Les volcans ne sont pas quelque chose qui manque dans le monde pokémon. Entre le Mont Abrupt à Shinnoh ou encore le Mont Renvers à Unys, sans compter celui des îles Sevii ou même celui de Hoenn où dormirait Groudon selon les légendes. Autant de forces de la nature, pouvant devenir mortelles à la moindre occasion et qu'une seule personne est à même de contrôler.

Lui, le pokémon légendaire des volcans, Entei. Bien sur, on pourrait également nommer Heatran pour l'aider mais ce dernier vit reclus dans sa lave à Shinnoh, aussi le chien de Johto ne compte-t-il que sur lui-même. Sa mission, veiller à ce que les volcans ne causent pas trop d'éruption et les réguler si besoin est. Sauf que des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient parfois alors il lui fallait courir de l'un à l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter. Tel était sa noble tâche et il s'en acquittait consciencieusement. Mais cela prenait une telle ampleur qu'il n'avait plus le temps de faire autre chose et la seule compagnie dont il disposait se trouvait être de la lave et du magma.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de vouloir faire autre chose mais il n'en avait pas le loisir. Jamais le temps de rien faire, sa mission passait avant toute chose. Même avant elle, celle qu'il avait tant envie de revoir. Celle qu'on appelait « la dame du vent du Nord », Suicune. Il voulait tant la revoir, avec ses longs cheveux ondulants, ses yeux purs. Mais voilà, il était le pokémon légendaire du volcan et sa route ne croisait jamais celle du froid. Et partout où il allait, il n'y avait que lui, lui et sa solitude amère. Lui et son regard de braise. Lui et le feu.


	29. Lumière - Latios

**Thème : Lumière - Pokémon : Latios**

Une ombre fila sur l'eau, créant des ondes sur le lac. Mais il n'y avait pourtant rien. Ou du moins des yeux d'humain ne pouvait-il rien discerner. Comment voir l'invisible, quelque chose de trop rapide pour nos iris. Ce quelque chose, forcément un pokémon légendaire. Et dans la région d'Hoenn, les gens l'identifieront sans peine, sans même le confondre avec son jumeau.

Latios, le pokémon plus rapide qu'un avion à réaction. Toujours en mouvement, par mont et par vaux. Ne s'approchant jamais des humains, il dédaignait également les pokémons, son frère Latias mis à part. Mais une passion l'animait. La vitesse.

Sentir le vent courir sur son corps, s'élancer au milieu des nuages, frôler les plus hauts sommets, qu'est ce que c'était grisant de voler. Et à pleine vitesse, les sensations devenaient encore plus intenses. Tellement plus drôle. De sa couleur bleu ne subsistait plus rien lorsqu'il était lancé, le dragon devenait invisible. Un pouvoir qu'il aimait et usait jusqu'à en abuser, parcourant forêts et mers sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait l'immensité du monde pour lui.

Mais derrière tout cela, le légendaire avait un but ultime. Un rêve ô combien difficilement réalisable mais qu'il entendait poursuivre malgré tout. C'était un défi qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même : dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Une course où le gagnant était connu d'avance mais qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Il était tellement concentré parfois qu'il se retrouvait des centaines de kilomètres plus loin sans s'en rendre compte. Mais le challenge était toujours là.

Et il le relevait encore et encore, n'étant pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu. Devenant ainsi une ombre furtive, une lumière fugitive….


	30. Lune - Crescelia

**Thème : Lune - Pokémon : Crescelia**

**(Oui, le hasard a bien fait les choses pour le thème, je l'avoue !)**

La nuit tomba sur la paisible région de Shinnoh et la lune brilla intensément dans le ciel. Elle était parfaitement ronde et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses rayons éclairaient l'île pleine lune avec douceur, créant un effet lumineux des plus mystiques. Même les humains parvinrent à deviner qu'ils se passeraient quelque chose de particulier ce soir là.

En effet, des hordes de étourmis s'étaient perchés dans les arbres de l'île et tous les pokémons qui avaient pu venir étaient là, tapis dans les fourrées entourant une immense clairière. Ils savaient qu'il fallait se montrer discret, sinon elle ne viendrait pas, elle si timide. Le silence se fit et même le vent n'osait souffler. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, et on devinait qu'un évènement de grande importance allait ce passé. Un moment magique.

C'est alors qu'elle apparue.

Ces couleurs scintillaient sous le clair de lune et elle flottait au dessus du sol, avec lenteur, prête à fuir au moindre bruit. Mais rien ne le menaça. Alors elle se leva vers l'astre du soir et lui envoya un rayon de poussière rose, issue de son corps et se mit à danser.

C'était là toute la beauté du spectacle. Les humains n'auraient jamais cru qu'une telle créature pouvait se mouvoir avec autant de grâce. Pourtant c'est ce que faisait ce pokémon légendaire, dont chaque mouvement semblait contrôlé, chaque geste répété encore et encore. Une danse hypnotique dont on ne pouvait détacher les yeux.

Voilà ce que proposait Crescelia aux humbles visiteurs passant sur l'île lors de la pleine lune s'ils savaient se montrer discrets.


	31. Monde - Mewtwo

**Thème : Monde - Pokémon : Mewtwo**

Il avançait petit à petit, au milieu de cette pièce couverte de débris. Il le savait, c'était sa faute mais peu importe. Désormais, il irait de l'avant, ne se retournerait plus jamais. Même pas pour voir le professeur agonisant au pied de cette machine qui lui avait servit de cage. Cette chose qui l'avait privé de sa liberté. On ne l'emprisonnerait plus. Jamais plus.

Le laboratoire dans lequel il marchait était bien sombre, malgré les pâles lumières clignotantes. Le générateur devait avoir des problèmes et il savait ne pas y être étranger. Mais peu importait, tout cela ne lui appartenait pas. Cela était à eux, les humains, ces créatures dont la laideur l'effrayait. Il y avait bien eu cette jeune fille mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. En attendant, il fallait avancer, quitter cet horrible endroit pour ne jamais y revenir.

« Je ne te reverrais plus jamais, Ai. Toi et ton sourire à nul autre pareil. »

Cela constituait son unique regret : avoir laissé la jeune fille mourir sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire pour elle. La folie des humains, voilà le responsable. D'ailleurs, il remarque que suite à son évasion, plus aucun bipède ne se trouvait dans le laboratoire, excepté un professeur, mort. La vie ne tenait décidément qu'à un fil, tenu et fragile.

Mais alors qu'il s'abandonnait à ces sombres pensés, une lumière vive lui fit face et l'obligea à fermer les yeux, le temps de s'y habituer. Quand il put enfin regarder la chose en face, son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi vaste, mis à part dans ces souvenirs. C'était beau, grand et infiniment mystérieux. Sans jamais l'avoir vu, il sut ce que c'était.

« C'est donc ça le monde, » souffla-t-il.

Et pour la première fois, Mewtwo sortit de son laboratoire et découvrit Kanto.


	32. Neige - Celebi

**Thème : Neige - Pokémon : Celebi**

Pelotonné contre une branche d'arbre, Celebi avait froid. Le vent glacial le gelait sur place, charriant des quantités innommables de flocons lui masquant la vue. Ce temps le rendait toujours nostalgique d'un jour lointain et voilà pourquoi le pokémon légendaire temporel demeurait seul. Il neigeait aussi ce jour là, où tout avait basculé.

Le légendaire avait rencontré un humain. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années fort sympathique et pur qui jouait toujours avec lui dans le bois derrière sa maison. Le lutin vert appréciait la compagnie de cet humain si gentil avec lui et venait le voir très souvent durant l'hiver. C'était leur saison à eux, le moment où chacun savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'autre. Du moins tant que dura l'enfance qui fondit comme neige au soleil.

Vint l'adolescence, où les relations entre le pokémon et l'humain demeurèrent identique. Une amitié caché mais sincère. Hélas vint l'âge adulte. Celebi se souvenait encore du dernier hiver où son ami avait été gentil avec lui, promettant de se retrouver l'année prochaine comme toutes les autres, avec toujours ce sourire chaleureux. Alors comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était un faux ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner le mensonge ?

Quand le légendaire revint l'année d'après, le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Il y avait de nombreuses autres personnes avec lui. Le lutin vert se montra d'abord craintif mais l'humain lui assura que c'était des amis qu'ils voulaient lui présenter. Le légendaire allait donc s'avancer quand il vit les filets, les cages, les pokéballs prêtent à entre en action. On voulait le capturer, lui, l'être temporel. Et c'était son ami, cet humain qu'il avait tant aimé le trahissait pour de l'argent. Un éclair vert, une larme, un flocon et le pokémon légendaire disparut. Il neigeait encore.

Celebi n'oublie pas ce jour où il perdit confiance en son seul ami humain et les souvenirs heureux lui font encore mal au cœur. Peut être qu'un jour, il retournera voir un enfant et qu'ils joueront à nouveau ensemble dans la neige. Peut être qu'un jour, il remontera le temps et essaiera de retrouver son ancien ami. Peut être que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais le mal était fait et depuis ce jour, Celebi fuyait les humains.

Un flocon atterrit dans ses yeux et il le chassa. L'humanité n'était pas digne de confiance. Celebi se boucha les oreilles et n'entendit même pas un vieillard l'appelé dans le bois. Un vieillard qui avait été son ami d'autrefois et ne désespérait pas de retrouver le pokémon. Car si les humains oublient leurs erreurs, les pokémons légendaires, eux, se souviennent…


	33. Noir - Keldeo

**Thème : Noir - Pokémon : Keldeo**

**(Je risque de ne plus pouvoir publier durant le mois de juillet, mais je reviens en août, promis !)**

Parfois, la vie vous laisse de côté un moment. Vous n'en faites plus parti parce que vous ne répondez pas aux attentes des gens qui vous entourent. Alors, vous vous sentez découragés et vous vous laissés aller, tout simplement. C'est ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il n'arrivait pas à apprendre cette technique que lui enseignaient ces trois maîtres. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. La vie est faite d'échec et celui-ci en était un particulièrement cuisant. Cela arrive, on aurait pu passer l'éponge dessus et espérer simplement qu'il ferait mieux un jour. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela hélas.

Voilà des jours que Keldeo essayait de maîtriser la lame de justice de son front mais incapable d'y parvenir, il semblait même régresser. Les trois pokémons légendaires dit les mousquetaires faisaient de leur mieux pour lui enseigner cela, sans grand succès. Pourtant, leur élève se donnait vraiment du mal, sans résultat malheureusement. Et il y avait cette promesse qui demeurait entre les quatre pokémons, celle qui créait le plus grand malaise.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à être avec toi, avait déclaré Cobaltium. Tu te souviens, tu avais promis de maîtriser la lame de la justice. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. »

Alors, les trois étaient repartis, sauvant la vie de pokémons en danger et se rendant célèbre, même s'ils tentaient de rester discrets. A eux la gloire et les hauts faits. Keldeo avait rêvé si longtemps de les rejoindre, voir son rêve échoué si prêt du but le rendait profondément triste. Ses maîtres étaient malheureux aussi, s'étant bien attachés à lui.

Mais personne n'était plus malheureux que la petite licorne. En ce jour gris, Keldeo broyait du noir et il n'avait pas l'impression que les choses allaient aller mieux. Il s'arrêta au sommet d'une falaise et regarda le ciel avec tristesse.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient m'aimer à nouveau. »


	34. Ombre - Lugia

**Thème : Ombre - Pokémon : Lugia**

**(Je ne pourrais pas poster d'autres textes au mois de juillet, mais je reviens an août, promis !)**

Le fond des océans est glacé et sombre, personne ne vous dira jamais le contraire. Et c'est pourtant là qu'il vivait, lui, pokémon légendaire de la lune. Depuis les temps immémoriaux, il hantait une faille dans les profondeurs insondables de la mer, cachant toute sa puissance destructrice derrière un semblant de sommeil. Mais ce soir était celui de la pleine lune.

Comme à leur habitude, les pêcheurs prenaient leurs embarcations et partaient plusieurs jours loin de la terre taquiner l'ecayon. Le mauvais temps ou la noirceur nocturne ne les arrêtaient pas, c'était la survie de leur famille qui en dépendait.

« Brrr, encore un froid de canarticho ! » grelottait-on à tout bout de champs.

Malgré tout, la pêche avait été plutôt bonne. Des staris, des ecayons, des korillons et même deux wailmers, un véritable butin qui se revendrait plutôt bien. Ainsi, les marins rentraient chez eux, très contents de leurs cinq jours passés sur le vaste océan. Et ce soir était la pleine lune.

La mer calme deux secondes auparavant s'agita violement et de grandes vagues firent tanguer dangereusement le bateau. Pourtant le ciel était relativement clair, permettant tout du moins d'apercevoir l'astre de la nuit. Alors pourquoi les éléments se déchainaient-ils maintenant ? Même les léviators s'éloignaient du lieu, comme apeurés.

Et c'est là que sous l'œil médusé des humains, il surgit des flots, s'élevant dans les cieux avec majesté. Rarement spectacle fut plus beau que de voir Lugia le maître du croissant de lune s'élancé dans la nuit, déchainant les vents marins à chaque battement d'ailes. Puis il disparut au milieu des nuages, ombre parmi tant d'autre.


	35. Parents - Shaymin

**Thème : Parents - Pokémon : Shaymin**

**(Je suis de retour après la pause des trois semaines !)**

Il court au gré du vent. Il vole littéralement, se laisse porter par la brise, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Sauf parfois, quand il lui prend l'envie de se faire tout petit, de prendre son temps et de se confondre avec la nature qui l'entoure. Tel est Shaymin, le pokémon qui détient l'origine de la tradition des gracidés, le maître de la nature.

Sa forme terrestre est adorable, les humains en ont même fait des peluches pour leurs enfants. Sous cette forme, une fleur pousse sur l'adorable pokémon, un gracidé des plus beaux. Cet aspect nous conduit à voir un être calme et paisible, qui demande simplement à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Le respect de l'environnement, voilà tout ce qu'il demande.

Tout change sous sa forme céleste. De la petite boule verte, il prend un corps élancé globalement blanchâtre. Et là, tout change. Le monde devient vaste, un lieu où la vitesse est de mise. Il court, le légendaire plante, il court et s'élance avec le vent qui le porte au firmament. Le changement est impressionnant et on raconte que sa vision revigore quiconque. Peu ont eu la chance d'assister à un tel spectacle mais personne n'a jamais démentit.

Shaymin, le pokémon aux deux formes, se traduit par une double identité. Il est le fils de la terre et le fils du vent. Ses parents, ce sont eux et personne d'autre. Pour lui, il n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur sa création. Arceus pourrait tout lui dire mais n'est ce pas plus simple de posséder des parents qui nous laissent toute liberté ? Shaymin ne dira pas le contraire.


	36. Passer - Kyogre

**Thème : Passer - Pokémon : Kyogre**

La mer autour d'Atalanpolis est réputée pour sa diversité en pokémon. Les pêcheurs adorent ce coin, chacun poursuivant un but différent. Certains viennent pour les relicanth, d'autres pour les serpang ou encore les rosabyss. La majorité préfère néanmoins taquiner le wailmer, voir le wailord quand la chance se présente. Mais aucun n'ignore que les fonds abritent également d'autres choses plus terrifiantes dans des zones où aucun plongeur ne s'aventure.

Notamment le courant longeant l'est d'Atalanpolis. Tous les autochtones vous diront de ne pas y aller, et de ne surtout pas y plonger, à aucun prix. Ce courant, c'est le domaine du roi des mers, seigneur des vagues. Le terrible Kyogre hante les failles de ce lieu et il lui prend parfois la fantaisie de remonter un peu voir la lumière. La terreur des marins comme on l'appelle. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Mythe ou réalité ?

Le pokémon aquatique aime se balader dans ce courant puissant, entouré de ses sujets. Personne ne vient jamais l'embêter, il se sent tout simplement bien. Comme les humains évitaient déjà le coin, c'est pour cela qu'il s'y est installé. Mais si un voyageur imprudent traverse la zone, il peut voir un magnifique spectacle de mille et une couleurs.

Kyogre nageant dans le courant, tel un prince et une multitude de pokémons à ses côtés, comme de vieux amis. Un moment féérique que seuls les plus téméraires risquent de vivre. Car gare à qui fâche le roi des océans, sa colère est aussi terrible que les légendes le veulent.


	37. Pleurs - Yveltal

**Thème : Pleurs - Pokémon : Yveltal**

Il pleuvait sur Kalos, dans la région de Cromlac'h. Ses habitants avaient l'habitude, le climat était humide ici et la pluie n'était pas rare, bien au contraire. Cependant, elle revêtait un autre sens aujourd'hui. La mort venait chercher quelqu'un au village. C'était son droit après tout, mais tout de même, c'était dur. Dur pour les familles qui pleuraient, comme le ciel.

Tout le monde s'était réuni sur la petite place, près du grand dolmen au centre de la ville. Elle n'était pas très grande et tout le monde se connaissait. Sur un brancard, un corps sans vie était allongé, paraissant paisiblement endormi. Sa femme et ses enfants pleuraient, de même que sa famille et ses amis. Il avait perdu la vie bêtement, en tombant d'une falaise à l'est de la ville et voilà que la mort allait venir le chercher. C'était le but de la cérémonie. Tout le monde attendait que la faucheuse vienne chercher cette pauvre âme.

Elle arriva alors, grande et fière, venant du ciel. La désolation vient da là-haut disait quelqu'un et il n'avait probablement pas tort. C'était un grand oiseau qui surgit du ciel, tout de rouge et noir vêtu. Ses ailes produisaient un souffle glaciale tandis qu'il se posait devant le corps. Un des enfants voulu courir vers son papa mais sa mère le retint. La mort risquait de l'emporter lui aussi et elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Ses larmes coulaient mais elle resta de marbre.

Yveltal observait le corps et les regards haineux des humains. Il ne faisait que son travail pourtant et ce n'était pas sa faute si les ancêtres de ces hommes s'étaient liés à lui par un serment inviolable. Usant de ses pouvoirs divins, il prit l'énergie vitale qui se trouvait emprisonné dans le cadavre. C'était là son unique nourriture, son seul moyen de survivre. Les humains pleuraient toujours mais qu'y pouvait-il s'ils étaient mortels ? Sa sombre tâche accomplie, il s'envola dans le ciel. Yveltal savait que les hommes ne l'aimeraient jamais mais peu lui importait. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre. Vivre. Cette blague lui sembla amère tout de même.


	38. Pluie - Ho-oh

**Thème : Pluie - Pokémon : Ho-oh**

« Mon dieu, la tour ne supportera jamais l'orage ! »

Tel fut le cri de détresse d'un habitant de Rosalia en regardant la foudre s'abattre sur la tour ferraille. L'humain craignait comme beaucoup d'autres qu'elle subisse le même sort que la tour Argenté, deux ans plus tôt. Un tel incident ne devait pas se reproduire, se serait désastreux pour la ville. Et la pluie qui redoublait au fur et à mesure que l'orage se faisait plus menaçant. Si par malheur quelques éclairs parvenaient à atteindre l'édifice, c'était fini de lui.

« Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, s'il vous plait ! »

Appel vain mais que de nombreuses personnes n'hésitaient néanmoins pas à faire entendre. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sauver le monument, il y en avait forcément un.

« Regardez ! Là haut, il y a quelque chose au sommet de la tour ferraille ! »

Tous les visages se levèrent comme un seul et le virent. Perché au sommet de la tour, un immense oiseau dont même la pluie n'altérait pas la brillance. Chacun reconnut Ho-oh, l'oiseau légendaire qui veillait sur leur ville, tout en possédant le pouvoir du soleil. L'espoir pouvait renaître dans les cœurs, le légendaire allait surement les sauver. Et il s'élança vers le ciel, rapide comme la flamme sur le bois, au moment même où un éclair tombait droit sur le monument.

Une formidable lumière dorée se répandit alors aux alentours, un immense choc de puissance accompagné d'un cri d'oiseau, mélodieux et triste. L'onde ce choc chassa les nuages et le soleil revint au dessus de Rosalia à la grande joie de tous ses habitants. Mais l'oiseau n'était plus dans le ciel. L'oiseau n'était pas sur la tour. Ho-oh avait certes chassé cette terrifiante pluie et cet orage peu commun mas il avait disparu aussi. Seul demeurait une plume que les gens gardèrent précieusement si jamais un jour encore, il fallait appeler l'oiseau de feu à la rescousse.


	39. Porte - Fulguris

**Thème : Porte - Pokémon : Fulguris**

« - Mamie, y a quelque chose qui tape contre la porte !

\- N'ouvre pas mon enfant, c'est le vent. »

Pourtant, la demoiselle avait bien envie d'ouvrir, mu par un instinct bizarre. Elle s'appelait Inezia, une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds, qui semblait prometteuse avec les pokémons. Ce jour là, il y avait de la tempête au dessus de Méanville, comme rarement, si bien que même la grande roue avait du être fermée. L'orage grondait, le vent mugissait et tout était sombre comme une nuit en plein jour. L'enfant ne s'en souciait pas trop au départ, jouant en intérieur avec son zebibron mais le bruit bizarre avait finalement retentit contre la porte, comme un grattement. Quelque chose voulait entrer et cela rendait nerveux son pokémon.

« Je dois savoir ce que c'est ! »

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et posa la main sur la poigné. Un éclair fendit le ciel tandis que son zebibron hennissait en ruant, reculant légèrement. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, l'air était réellement électrique. Alors, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle abaissa le battant et ouvrit, malgré l'interdiction de sa grand-mère.

Une ombre noire se dessina, flottant au dessus du sol, rayonnant de puissance. Un éclair en révéla les couleurs, le vert dominant la créature. Son regard était lourd et la peur envahi la demoiselle. Dans un cri, elle referma vivement la porte et serra son pokémon contre elle. Sa grand-mère arriva alors et la rassure du mieux qu'elle put, non sans avoir oublié de vérifier que la chose était partie, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

C'était la première fois qu'Inézia, future championne d'arène et top modèle de Méanville, rencontrait un des trois génies de l'orage, en la personne du puissant Fulguris. Et ce ne devait pas être la dernière non plus.


	40. Pouvoirs - Xerneas

**Thème : Pouvoirs - Pokémon : Xerneas**

Sur le mur d'un antique château, on peut voir le portrait d'un grand cerf majestueux, d'une couleur bleuté et portant des bois illuminés comme un arc-en-ciel. Un véritable chef d'œuvre humain, mais en réalité, c'était bien plus que cela. Cette peinture représentait le dieu de la vie, que tous devaient vénérer pour le beau cadeau qu'il leur avait donné.

Ce dieu se montrait discret, certains racontant l'avoir aperçu dans les sombres forêts de Kalos. Il l'appelait Xerneas, celui que nul ne pouvait battre à la course et qui pouvait ressusciter les morts. Ce n'était que des rumeurs sur ces pouvoirs mais tout portait à croire qu'il y avait plus qu'un fondement de vérité et que les rumeurs étaient bien réelles.

« - Papa, est ce que le grand Xerneas veille sur nous ? demanda un petit garçon.

\- Toujours, sourit sa mère. C'est le dieu qui protège les humains, ne lui manque jamais de respect car sans ses pouvoirs, nous ne serions pas là. »

C'était la légende qui se répandait. Xerneas était le pokémon légendaire qui prenait soin des humains. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Le cerf sacré avait certes le pouvoir de donner la vie mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les humains. Ces créatures passaient leur temps à se battre, à tuer des pokémons innocents et à étendre leur territoire, saccageant la nature. Cela ne lui plaisait guère et s'il n'avait pas tant aimé la vie, il aurait détruit cette race de son plein gré. Seulement, pour ce genre de créature, il n'avait reçu que le pouvoir de donner la vie et non de la reprendre. Même son ennemi de toujours Yveltal aurait été bienvenue pour une fois.

Alors, il créait des formes de vie pokémons toujours plus puissantes, capable de lutter contre ces parasites d'humains. Ces derniers se croyaient aimés, sans savoir qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. Xerneas ne les détestait pas tous, mais la plupart, oui.


	41. Printemps - Sulfura

**Thème : Printemps - Pokémon : Sulfura**

Le temps était plus doux et les habitants de l'île un savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Il revenait. Elle revenait. La fête était au rendez vous. Ainsi, de nombreuses personnes avaient quitté la ville et s'étaient rendu sur les pentes du volcan. Les pokémons sauvages les regardaient, ne comprenant pas ce tumulte. Pourtant l'évènement les concernait aussi.

Des rires et des chants résonnèrent bientôt chez les humains, leurs pokémons se joignant à eux. Le soleil brillait haut, comment ne pas vouloir profiter d'une si belle journée, comment ne pas laisser éclater sa bonne humeur ? Aucun nuage à l'horizon, un temps idéal pour de telles festivités. Bientôt, les danses arrivèrent aussi, rendant la bonne humeur de ces villageois presque palpable. Et c'est finalement là qu'elle arriva.

Volant dans le ciel, brillant avec ardeur, c'était bien Sulfura, l'oiseau de feu. Le pokémon légendaire plana longtemps au dessus du volcan, observant les humains. Ce spectacle, elle y avait le droit tous les ans, à cette même période, lorsqu'elle revenait de son habituel voyage au royaume d'Arceus. Bien que les hommes ne soient tellement appréciés à ses yeux, elle trouvait toujours du plaisir à les voir fêter son retour. Mais ce n'était pas seulement Sulfura qu'ils acclamaient et célébraient. Mais plutôt ce qu'elle amenait toujours derrière elle, à chaque retour.

Le printemps.


	42. Promesse - Rayquaza

**Thème : Promesse - Pokémon : Rayquaza**

**(Ceci vient d'une vieille idée de fanfiction, et comme Rayquaza est mon pokémon préféré, j'ai fait un peu plu long)**

« Un jour viendra où je te reverrais. Je te le promets. »

Voilà tout ce qu'il lui avait promis en la quittant ce jour là. Et bien sur, il n'était jamais revenu. Un garçon comme les autres venant de par delà les mers, voilà quelque chose de bien excitant pour une jeune fille n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autres que Pacifiville. Il avait eut l'air tellement sincère lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Tellement sincère aussi lors de son départ. Et voilà trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenu. Menteur.

La jeune femme s'était rendue au pilier céleste. La tristesse d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait, de s'être ainsi fait berné était trop forte. Alors tant pis, elle allait prier Rayquaza, le dieu du ciel. Avec un peu de chance, il entendrait. Lui au moins.

Mais l'ascension n'était pas facile et cette tour en ruine nécessitait de ne jamais se décourager. Entre les pierres instables, les trappes s'ouvrant dans le sol et le nombre incalculable de marche à monter, ne jamais se décourager était une règle d'or. Il fallait continuer, rassembler toutes ses forces. C'est ce qu'elle fit, avec beaucoup de courage. Enfin, elle arriva en haut. Evidement, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle avait espéré la présence du dragon vert. Enfin, du moment qu'il l'écoutait. Dès lors, elle s'agenouilla et se mit à prier.

Tout ce qui la contrariait dans sa vie y passa. Son envie de voir un peu plus que les alentours de sa ville natale, son père ne se souciant jamais d'elle, une mère toujours énervée, des amies fausses d'une superficialité écœurante, et enfin, cet amour déçu qui avait pourtant été si sincère.

« Si une seule chose doit m'être accordée, permettez-moi de le revoir. »

Une lumière brillante apparu des cieux, si puissante qu'elle dut se couvrir les yeux sous peine de devenir aveugle. Est-ce que les pokémons légendaires l'exauçaient ? Ou avait-elle commis une faute punissable ? Qu'importe, il fallait rester fort. Quand l'intensité de la lumière diminua enfin, elle put ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un mélange d'espoir et de crainte survint en elle car elle faisait face au terrible Rayquaza, dragon du ciel.

« Je t'avais bien dit que l'on se reverrait un jour. »

Elle n'osait y croire mais la voix venait bien du pokémon. Non, c'était impossible, elle avait du rêver. Un pokémon qui parle, cela ne se pouvait pas. De plus, elle n'avait jamais vu le dragon auparavant, impossible donc qu'il la connaisse. Alors pourquoi lui rappeler cette promesse ? Pourquoi ce regard si familier sur elle ?

« Je suis désolée mais vous devez vous trompez, je ne vous connais pas. Du moins, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, » s'excusa-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

Alors une nouvelle lumière plus douce provenant du légendaire apparu et ses rêves les plus fous se réalisèrent. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire mais c'était bien le garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé devant elle. Mais comment ? Comment ?

« - C'est… toi…. Mais comment..., balbutia-t-elle.

\- Parfois certaines questions n'ont pas de réponses », sourit-il.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement, faisant fondre les neiges de son cœur, tenace depuis trois ans alors. C'est ainsi que débuta le printemps sur Hoenn.


	43. Reflet - Terrakium

**Thème : Reflet - Pokémon : Terrakium**

Un enfant se promenait dans les montagnes bordant la route victoire d'Unys, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses parents lui avaient donné la permission de sortir seul et il se sentait comme un grand. Son pokémon, un goupix l'accompagnait, et avec le pokémon feu à ses cotés, il n'avait peur de rien. Vraiment de rien.

« Personne ne pourra nous faire de mal ! » jeta-t-il au ciel.

Son pokémon approuva d'un petit cri et partit en courant, le garçon se lançant à sa poursuite. Le soleil brillait, un doux vent soufflait et seuls quelques nuages parsemaient la voûte céleste. Un moment parfait. Mais le coin n'était pas aussi sûr que les humains le pensaient car un légendaire qui n'aimait guère les bipèdes se trouvaient là. Voyant l'enfant poursuivre le pokémon, il interpréta mal le geste et sortit de sa cachette, rugissant.

Il s'agissait de Terrakium, le pokémon à la force immense, portant deux cornes sur le front. En le voyant, le garçon fut si surprise qu'il fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, tétanisé. Puis, poussant un cri de terreur, il s'enfuit, rentrant ventre à terre chez lui. Le légendaire sourit songeant que sa mission était accomplie et allait se retourner vers le pokémon pour voir si celui-ci n'allait rien mais il vit le goupix le regarder avec terreur aussi et suivre son maître tout aussi rapidement, sans se retourner.

Terrakium ne comprit pas. Ce pokémon avait-il donc eu peur de lui ? Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la premier cours d'eau venu et observa son reflet dans l'eau. Effectivement, il n'était pas spécialement le plus attirant du monde et sa carrure massive pouvait expliquer cette fuite. Il soupira. Cobaltium et Virindium avaient l'air tellement plus aimable à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne qu'il souhaitait protéger fuyait devant lui et pour son plus grand malheur, ce n'était probablement pas la dernière.


	44. Rivalité - Boréas

**Thème : Rivalité - Pokémo : Boréas**

Il arpentait sans arrêt cet endroit, sans relâche. C'était chez lui après tout, son territoire. Certes, il voyageait un peu partout dans le monde mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un point d'attache, un lieu où il se sentait plus chez lui que nul par ailleurs. On a beau être un légendaire migrateur, bougeant sans cesse, on a le droit d'avoir un endroit à soi. C'est du moins ce que pensait Boréas, répandant la pluie sur son territoire.

Parsemille était une ville très agréable, grandement versé dans les transports aériens, ceux-ci étant sous la volonté du temps. Même s'il aimait la tempête, Boréas s'arrangeait pour leur laisser le champ libre régulièrement. Le lieu ne manquait pas de charme, de même que la grande tour non loin ainsi que les maisons à l'écart de la ville où vivaient des anciennes personnes qui le vénéraient. Un pokémon légendaire comme lui n'aimait rien de plus que d'être vénéré, si ce n'était sa liberté. Oui, c'était bien là chez lui.

C'est alors qu'un frisson le parcourut, un jour où seuls quelques nuages couvraient le ciel car il avait décidé d'être clément. Un courant d'air traversa Parsemille comme une onde et les humains ne le remarquèrent pas. Les pokémons en revanche tressaillirent mais n'en firent pas plus cas que cela. C'était du domaine des ne fallut pas longtemps à Boréas pour comprendre qui c'était et une colère sourde l'envahit alors.

C'était bien sûr son frère, le vif Fulguris, celui qui n'avait pas de territoire et qui venait une fois encore contester son chez lui. Leur rivalité était vieille, presque aussi vieille que le monde et cela promettait de ne pas devoir changer. Finalement, le ciel s'emplit de nuages et les gouttes de pluie arrivèrent, forçant les avions à rester au sol. Si son frère voulait la guère, Boréas l'attendait de pied ferme et le combat sera sans aucun doute beau à voir.


	45. Sans valeur - Cobaltium

**Thème : Sans valeur - Pokémon : Cobaltium**

Il regardait encore une fois les humains avec un dédain profond. Non, de telles créatures ne méritaient pas son respect, à aucun prix. Cobaltium, le pokémon du courage et de la justice, observait des hommes autour d'un feu de camp, alors que lui-même était tapi dans l'ombre. Ces gens étaient sur son territoire mais le légendaire ignorait encore quelle sanction leur revenait alors il restait et les écoutait avec attention.

« - On est encore loin de Flocombe ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non, nous l'atteindrons dans quelques jours si le temps se maintient, répondit un des deux aînés. J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer le champion d'arène.

\- Ton équipe est prête ? demanda la troisième homme.

\- Oui, je les ai bien entraînés. Tout ira bien. »

Les trois hommes rigolèrent et Cobaltium se demanda ce qu'ils trouvaient drôle. A ses yeux, rien ne permettait de se comporter avec autant de légèreté. Les pokémons captifs que les bipèdes transportaient rendaient le légendaire malade. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses frères enfermés dans ces objets de forme ronde et le plus souvent maltraités, comme des outils qu'on peut jeter quand on n'en voit plus l'utilité ou qu'on s'en est trop servi.

Pire que tout à ses yeux : le feu. Même si cela faisait bien longtemps, sa mémoire ne pouvait oublier le terrible incendie qui avait ravagé Unys bien des années plus tôt. Tant de monde avait failli mourir à cause des guerres de ces stupides hommes. Heureusement, lui, Virindium et Terrakium avaient pu sauver beaucoup de pokémons. Cependant, énormément d'innocentes créatures avaient péri etcela le rendait excessivement triste.

Ces créatures ne méritaient que son mépris, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient compris qu'elles comptaient faire se battre d'innocents pokémons. Aux yeux de Cobaltium, les humains étaient des êtres sans valeur, que jamais il ne devait comprendre.


	46. Soulagement - Viridium

**Thème : Soulagement - Pokémon : Viridium**

Deux humains traversaient tranquillement le pont Sagiciel en direction d'Unys. C'était deux randonneurs qui revenaient d'une excursion dans la forêt d'Empoigne et ils discutaient avec passion de ce qu'ils avaient vu là-bas.

« - C'était vraiment génial ! s'exclama un des deux. On a même pu voir le rocher d'entraînement.

\- Il faudra qu'on y retourne un jour, en espérant un temps meilleur et… »

Le deuxième ne put finir sa phrase car une sorte de tornade verte passa sur eux, les entourant de feuilles alors que le pont était vierge de végétation. Il leur sembla également qu'une ombre passait entre eux mais ils furent à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le souffle coupé, ils virent la mini-tornade disparaître vers les bois.

« - C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama le premier.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un pokémon plante peut être ?

\- Aussi rapide, c'est bizarre. Mais j'y pense, on dit qu'un légendaire vit dans ces bois.

\- Hum, ce ne sont que des légendes ! » souffla l'autre homme, peu convaincu.

Pourtant son ami avait raison car il s'agissait bien d'un pokémon légendaire. Viridium, le pokémon emblématique de la forêt d'Empoigne pour être précis. Le légendaire revenait d'une réunion avec les autres pokémons possédant la lame sacrée, plus loin au Nord. Son inquiétude était palpable et c'était la raison de son empressement. Des rumeurs lui avaient dit que son chez-lui était en danger, que les pokémons des bois étaient dans une situation critique. Alors ni les montagnes ni les océans n'auraient pu l'empêcher de passer pour revenir auprès des siens. Il avait couru comme jamais, ne laissant voir qu'une tornade verte, comme ce qu'avait vu les humains.

Mais il semblait que l'information était erronée car tout allait bien dans la forêt d'Empoigne. Pas d'incendie, pas de pokémons sauvages néfastes, pas de présence humaine nuisible. Cela fit taire l'inquiétude du pokémon plante et combat. Cependant, quelque chose le gênait. Qui avait transmis une information fausse ? Quelqu'un souhaitait-il l'éloigner de ses deux frères pour une obscure raison ? Le soulagement fut de courte durée.


	47. Tempête - Regice

**Thème : Tempête - Pokémon : Regice**

Un homme traversait l'immensité glacée d'une montagne, perdu dans la région de Hoenn. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel froid ici, le coin était plutôt réputé pour ses volcans. Mais le froid non, jamais. Étrange phénomène climatique mais il fallait bien résister vaille que vaille et franchir les hauteurs, afin de rejoindre Autequia. Il y ferait certainement plus chaud.

Mais les monts semblaient ne jamais devoir se finir et la neige, toujours la neige se collait dans ses cheveux, lui brouillait la vue. Et le vent qui se levait, créant la tempête. L'homme regretta de n'avoir pas un pokémon feu sous la main pour le réchauffer un tant soit peu. Ou au moins lui tenir compagnie. Mais il était désespérément seul.

Et le froid se faisait plus mordant, le menaçant de mort. Il regretta d'avoir frimer devant ses amis, prétendant qu'il pourrait traverser les montagnes sans aide. Quel idiot il avait fait ! Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour les regrets. Même ses larmes se gelaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure que ses forces diminuaient.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un immense roc dans la tempête de loin mais en se rapprochant, l'homme fut saisit d'effroi. C'était le golem des glaces Regice. Un légendaire. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'humain, qui perdait tous ses moyens et s'effondra dans la neige.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le ciel était clair et la neige avait commencé à fondre…


	48. Ténèbres - Groudon

**Thème : Ténèbres - Pokémon : Groudon**

Le sol grondait depuis le petit matin et les habitants de Vermilava commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, les autorités ne les avaient pas prévenus d'un réveil prochain du mont Chimnée. Peut être la montagne avait-elle décidé de devancer leur prévision pour une fois ? Mais cela n'avait rien d'habituel. Car à cette vibration terrestre s'ajoutait un bruit étrange. Comme un cri surgit des entrailles de la terre, sourd et lointain.

Même la lave s'agitait à l'insu de tous. Là, au cœur de la montagne, il faisait chaud, tellement chaud. Et dans la noirceur de la grotte contenant le lac de lave, des yeux s'allumèrent. Jaune comme une gemme de béryl. Terrifiants et immobiles, dans les ténèbres.

A la surface, un plan d'évacuation des villes voisines étaient en cours, Vermilava en tête de liste et les questions se posaient même pour Autequia, proche de la chaine volcanique. De nombreux géologues et dresseurs s'étaient réunit afin de découvrir ce qui se passait. Mais la montagne n'était pas sûre d'accès et le rugissement qui retentissait à intervalle régulier n'aidait pas vraiment. Il fallait se munir de beaucoup de courage pour oser la braver. Et pour le moment personne n'avait osé.

Dans le magma, une masse se mit en mouvement. Rouge comme un rubis, en plus des yeux jaunes. Un rugissement laissa apercevoir une immense mâchoire garnie de dents tranchantes. Dans les ténèbres se réveillait un monstre de puissance. Groudon, le pokémon de la terre. Groudon, le maître des volcans. Groudon, endormi jusqu'alors dans les ténèbres…


	49. Terre - Créfadet

**Thème : Terre - Pokémon : Créfadet**

Le silence tombait sur le lac courage au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait jusqu'à ce qu'aucun bruit de pokémon ne soit perceptible. Pas un son, plus rien, le silence absolu démarra vers minuit. Exactement ce que les scientifiques de Rivamar, tapis dans les buissons attendaient. Car en ce soir de pleine lune, le lac allait s'éveiller.

Subitement, une lumière rosâtre illumina l'étendu d'eau, créant des reflets d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les humains étaient excités, voyant ce qui allait se produire. La lumière oscilla quelques temps puis se stabilisa, éclairant parfaitement les alentours. Ce fut le moment où tous les pokémons habitants dans les environs s'approchèrent autour du lac. Cela ressemblait à un rituel, tant ils semblaient habitués à ce genre de chose. Et la légende arriva.

Surgissant de la caverne au milieu des flots, Créfadet vola, rasant la surface de l'onde, puis tourna dans le ciel. Une danse aérienne à la vue de laquelle les pokémons se mirent à chanter. Chanter peut paraître étrange pour le contexte mais c'est ainsi que les scientifiques traduisirent ce qu'ils entendaient. Le légendaire se mit à danser au rythme des chants, la lumière changeant selon sa volonté. Le ballet du lac courage s'ouvrait aux yeux des humains et des hordes de mucioles vinrent ajouter de la féérie au tableau.

Puis, avant que l'aurore ne se lève, tout cessa petit à petit, calmement. Et à l'aube, ce fut comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit ici.


	50. Vent- Artikodin

**Thème : Vent - Pokémon : Artikodin**

**Pour tout vous avouer, celui-là est le premier que j'ai écrit (oui, je n'ai pas posté dans l'ordre).**

Les îles écumes ont toujours été un endroit surprenant. Il faut dire que lorsque vous y arriviez en bateau, la beauté de l'endroit ne pouvait que vous surprendre. La roche bleutée du lieu était mondialement connu de même que sa température plutôt froide. Il faut dire que sur ces îles semblant tout droit surgit des flots, les pokémons de type glace ne manquaient pas. Mais la curiosité principale du lieu, c'était ce fameux pokémon légendaire, le maître du vent glacial.

Artikodin.

Nombre de personnes avaient tenté de le voir, mais bien peu avaient eut cette chance. Et encore, pour les heureux élus, ce n'était souvent qu'aperçu de loin, volant dans le firmament. Ses plumes bleus paraissaient scintiller de mille feux et ses grandes ailes planaient avec grâce sur les courants ascendants. Mais il laissait bien peu les hommes le voir au dessus de ses îles écumes.

Lui, maître des glaces, se moquait éperdument de ces créatures qui avaient fait de lui une légende. L'oiseau voulait juste rester paisible, dans ce lieu à sa convenance. Pourquoi se soucier de ce qui se passe au sol quand on a le ciel qui s'ouvre devant vous, sans limites ? Et puis, Artikodin aimait jouer avec son ami de toujours, cet être insaisissable qui aimait parcourir le monde inlassablement et se glisser dans ses moindres recoins.

Le vent.


	51. Vérité - Electhor

**Thème : Vérité - Pokémon : Electhor**

**Voilà, j'ai passé en revu tous les légendaires que je voulais passer, même si je sais que de nouveaux légendaires vont apparaître avec la dernière génération, je m'arrête là. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

Beaucoup diront : « Ne t'approche pas de la centrale électrique, c'est un endroit dangereux. » Mais au final, combien savent vraiment pourquoi il ne faut pas s'en approcher ?

« Un vilain pokémon y habite, il t'attaquera si tu y vas » répondait-on à cette question à tous les enfants trop curieux et cela devait suffire.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tout ça, c'était juste une rumeur, un simple moyen de ne pas parler d'un sujet sensible. Ainsi, personne ne voulait s'approcher de la centrale et c'était tant mieux. Mais la vérité ne pouvait pas non plus être dévoilé, aussi le mensonge persistait encore.

En réalité, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne servait plus cette centrale électrique, remplacée par des machines plus modernes. Mais beaucoup racontaient encore à leurs enfants que c'était ce bâtiment décharné accessible uniquement par voie fluviale. Pourquoi était-elle inutilisable ? A cause d'un lointain accident. Les hommes avaient construit des machines trop sophistiqués, dont ils ne maîtrisaient pas la puissance. Voulant produire trop d'énergie, ils se retrouvèrent avec un réacteur surpuissant qui naturellement s'emballa, menaçant d'exploser, et de détruire du même coup non seulement les villages alentours mais aussi la belle ville d'Azuria. Un véritable désastre contre lequel on ne pouvait rien. Mais alors que les ouvriers avaient évacué et s'apprêtaient à prévenir les populations de partir rapidement, tout se calma.

Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, la centrale redevint silencieuse et les réacteurs cessèrent de fonctionner. Un homme osa retourner voir ce qui s'était produit. Il trouva les lieux silencieux et un pokémon. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Une légende vivante qui avait sauvé humains et pokémons en absorbant l'électricité. Un pokémon auquel on devait le respect. L'homme retourna raconter l'histoire aux autres ouvriers mais personne ne le crut ni n'alla vérifier ses dires. Ce revirement de situation fut mis sur le compte de la mécanique et on n'en parla plus.

Pourtant, même si les humains ont oublié, l'homme n'avait pas mentit en parlant du pokémon sauveur. Et c'est depuis ce jour qu'Electhor vit dans la centrale électrique.


End file.
